Cat and Mouse
by ReidLover0700
Summary: Was titled 'Hilarity and Madness'. Tyler & Reid have a secret named Olivia Kay. She says she's back for good. But is she? What happens when she starts to fall for the one person she despises? And what if she had a dark secret that could destroy the sons?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the covenant.

**

* * *

**

**---15 years and 6 months ago---**

"David, I have something I need to tell you." Said a young, good looking woman with curly, dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked to be about 22 years old at most. She had come out of the kitchen, speaking to a man of about 35 years with medium-length bleach blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The man was sitting on the couch, and muted the TV. as she came in.

"Yes, Kay, sweetheart, what is it?" David said to the young lady previously married to his best friend. She had been divorced by that same best friend two months ago after having an affair with David, taking her young, barely 2 year old son with her. She was now living with David, who had been widowed five months ago, his wife leaving him behind one son at about 2 years of age as well.

"Well, I have some… news, for you, David." She told him, sitting on the armrest of the couch beside him.

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"Um, yea, see that's exactly it. Baby." She said, and he looked at her, confused, so she continued. "As in, we're going to have one." She breathed.

"Oh, oh my god!" He said, kissing her on the lips. "That's great. For how long?"

"About three months now." She told him. "I just took a pregnancy test this morning."

"That's wonderful." He said, pulling her into his lap.

"But… we're not married. People will talk…" She said.

"Well… you can have the baby, and then we'll get married, Kay. It will take too long to arrange a wedding on such short notice. Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be fine."

**---6 months later---**

Needless to say, everything was not fine. While giving birth to this child, Kay Elizabeth Simms died. David Garwin was devastated at his bride-to-be's tragic death, left with his bastard daughter, his son, and Kay's son to take care of. As news of the daughter who was born of an unmarried couple spread through the town, the young baby's name was dragged through the mud for something she had no control over.

**---Years later****---**

By the time she was 10, she just up and left to live with her Aunt Phoebe Hayes in New Jersey. She come back to stay with her family for a year when she was eleven, but after that, she just randomly left and did not return for four years.

Needless to say, the life of Olivia Kay Simms- Garwin, was complicated.

* * *

So, what do you think of the idea? I'll get into the story next chapter. R&R!

-SDSL


	2. Guess Who's Back?

Dear Readers-

Just FYI, I made a few minor yet important tweaks to this chapter, becuase I forgot to put in a few tiny details, so you just might wanna read it through one more time. Thanks so much. I hope you like it!

-SDSL

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Covenant. I own the plot and Olivia Kay. That's it.**

* * *

**

Reid

I sat at Nicky's with Tyler, wondering why the hell we were here. Today was nothing worth celebrating. Sarah and Caleb broke up today. Pogue and Kate had gotten into a bitter and grueling argument. I had not hooked up with anyone in weeks. Tyler had not had any fun for… well, a long time. And Olivia Kay had left again, and been gone for three years since we had seen her last. Last time she was here, Olivia Kay had just packed up randomly and left for her Aunt Phoebe's house again. We hadn't seen her in four years.

Oh yea. By the way, Olivia Kay is my half-sister. And she's Tyler's half sister too. Tyler and she had the same mom, while she and I had the same dad. Their mom died giving birth to her. Tyler's Dad had divorced her, so my Dad had taken Tyler in after she died. My own mother had passed away before she had been born. But Olivia Kay's mom had an affair with my Dad, and they ended up living together, but never marrying. Let's just say family reunions are tough.

So why did Pogue and Caleb want to celebrate? Celebrate what? Why would Pogue send Tyler a message telling us to meet them here? I was so confused.

A few moments later, Pogue and Caleb walked in, walking over to our table. "What's the deal?" I asked. "Why'd you send that text?"

"Hold, on, what? Baby boy sent _me_ a text, telling me to meet you guys here." Pogue said as he and Caleb sat down.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I said, even more confused then I had been only moments ago as I looked at Tyler.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't send a text." Tyler said.

"Well, neither did I." Pogue argued.

"That's because I did." We heard a pretty, musical voice say, and we all turned to see… Olivia Kay. "I knew you guys wouldn't come if you had known the text was from me." She said. She looked so different from when I had last seen her. Her straight, sleek, waist-length, bleach-blonde hair now had black on the underside (the bottom most layer). She no longer had a boyish figure, but instead had an hourglass figure, plus she was skinny and slim as well. Her sparkly sea-foam green eyes were the same, but there were unfamiliar yet perfect lines of black eyeliner around her eyes, her eyelashes curled back using what I believed to be mascara, her lips pink with lip gloss. She had always had a 

pretty face, but was now stunning. She had two ear piercings in each ear, and a tiny star stud piercing in her nose. She wore a pair of strappy, silver heels that added to her height, making her 5"7 instead of her actual height, which I guessed was now 5"4, considering she was 5"1 the last time I had seen her. Her nails were painted sea-foam green, and she wore a low-cut, tight white, green-stripped shirt and a short jean skirt. She had a porcelain complexion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, still feeling hurt that she'd left for so long and not at least trying to contact us.

"Reid." Tyler said softly, reprimanding me.

"Well, as you can see, I'm obviously back, as I am apparently standing right in front of you, you dolt." She shot back at me, hands on her waist as she glared at me. I realized she had just as much attitude as I did.

And then, Tyler did the _strangest_ thing ever. He started laughing. For the first time in almost four years. We all stared at him puzzled, even Olivia Kay. "What's so funny?" Olivia and I said finally, and to my distaste, at the same time. We glared at each other, and Tyler had been set off into another fit of laughter.

"Dude, what do you find to be so freaking hilarious?" Pogue finally said, annoyed.

"Yea, care to share?" Caleb said.

Tyler held up a hand telling us to wait a moment as he was calming down. He wiped a tear from his eye, still red in the face from laughing so hard. He finally said, "Olivia Kay, you are _so_ much like Reid it's almost scary."

Olivia Kay practically gapped at him and shouted, "I AM NOT!" at the same moment that I had shouted, "SHE IS NOT!"

All three of the other boys stared at us as we glared at one another again, both of us crossing our arms unconsciously. "STOP THAT!" We shouted at one another, at the exact same moment. This set all three of them off laughing.

"Are you sure that you're my sister too, _Olive_?" He said, calling her an old childhood nickname.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" She snapped.

"You did, I just never learned how to listen." He smirked at her as she sat down between him and Caleb.

"Well, if you continue to insist on calling me that, I will have to insist upon shoving my foot up your-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

"Okay then, let's not go there, _Olivia_." I said. "Onto something that's a _bit_ more important than this…" I said, pausing, taking a deep breath, and continuing on. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back." She told us, clasping her hands together on the table in front of herself. As she did, something gold caught my attention. I looked to see a ring of gold on her left ring finger, with a stunning seafoam-green stone in the center, and two tiny diamonds on either side of it. I was about to question it when Caleb spoke up.

"Obviously." Caleb said, and she cast him an annoyed glance. She was about to respond to him with a nasty comment, when Tyler cut in.

"For good?" he asked quietly, looking at her with 'eager to trust' eyes.

She looked at him and nodded. "For good." She confirmed.

"Um, no offense, _sis_…" I said, annoyed, and she snapped her eyes to me. "But you told us you were back for good last time… and then we didn't hear from you for four years. So forgive me for not believing you."

She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I guess I understand why you don't believe me." She then looked up at all of us. "I wanted to stay, but when you're the bastard child of an unmarried couple who had an affair behind the back of the woman's husband and man's best friend, well life isn't just peachy, that's for damn sure."

"So… what does that… what are you saying?" I asked.

"I couldn't handle it. The taunting, the gossip, the stares. My life here was _hell,_ Reid, can you understand that?" She said, almost tearfully. I hesitated, and then nodded. "Dad didn't want me to deal with it, and sent me away for a while. But that obviously didn't work for any of us. So I came back. But then, some stuff… happened… after I had come back, and I didn't feel welcome, to say the least, so Aunt Phoebe welcomed me back with open arms. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. Why exactly did you-" Tyler started.

"Leave?" She finished for him, and he nodded. "It's not a big deal… something stupid." She said, obviously reminiscing about something that seemed to be not so stupid. "Look, the point is that I'm here now." She snapped.

"What's different now? How can we be sure you won't leave again?" I said.

She looked at me with a hard determination. "Because I'm different now." She told me.

I nodded, and then saw Aaron Abbot over at the pool tables. "Hey, baby boy, look who showed up for a rematch." I smirked. "We'll be back to catch up a bit later, sis, we got some stuff to take care of." I said, Tyler and I stood up, walking towards the pool tables.

**Caleb**

A few minutes after Tyler and Reid went to go school Aaron Abbot in pool, Kate called Pogue to 'talk' and he went out front to do so. So that just left me and Olivia Kay sitting together in an awkward silence. No, I didn't not like her, but 1) she was stubborn, and fought with me on everything. And 2) she had just up and left for four years, making life extremely hard for Tyler and Reid. It had hurt both of them immensely. But, while Reid had pretended it didn't affect him after a few months, Tyler hadn't been the same since she had left. Tonight was the first time he had smiled, let alone laughed, in years. So, no, I didn't plan on being friendly to her.

That is until she quietly said, "How bad have they been?" So she did care. Maybe I would reconsider how I was planning on acting towards her.

"Well, not great. Thanks to you." I said, unable to resist. Okay, so I wasn't going to be nice.

As I said it, she flinched, obviously stung. "Right, well, I deserved that." She said, being a better sport about my comment than I had thought she would be. She looked down as she crossed her arms, leaning against them as she placed them on the table. "Reid…?"

"Acts like he doesn't care. But you know him. His image is everything to him. He was actually in pain on the inside, but cloaked it well for Tyler. But he missed you. A lot. He was hurting, still is, I think." I said.

"And how… how has Tyler been holding up?" She asked, watching him across the room, as he took a pool shot.

I sighed. "Not so good. Olivia… we had thought he would never smile again." I told her. "Let alone laugh."

She looked a bit pained as I said this. "That bad, huh?" She asked with a sigh of her own as I nodded. "I fucked up." She told me suddenly, looking down at the table as if she would cry, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. The golden ring on her finger caught my eye once more. It was on her left ring finger, and it was starting to bug me. I really wanted to know what the hell was up with it. She then looked up at me suddenly. "You hate me, don't you?" Her question startled me, catching me off-guard.

"I… I don't… what do you… I- no!" I said honestly. "I don't _hate_ you, Liv. I couldn't ever hate you. But, I mean, how can you expect me to be happy that you're back?" I said, and immediately regretted my poor choice of words. I could tell my words had stung her, considering she cringed. "Shit, that came out wrong. I don't me that I want you gone or anything like that. You've made Tyler and Reid happy by just being here, but…"

"But? There's a but?" She said annoyed. "Damn. There's always a but." She said darkly to herself, almost causing me to laugh as I continued.

"But… well, I only have one problem, and it's… well, you know…"

"The leaving thing, I know." She nodded. "I get it, and I don't blame you."

"It's just, what happens if you do leave again? For whatever reason. I don't think Reid will be able to put on a brave face and survive it this time. And hell, I _know_ Tyler won't." I told her seriously, staring into her guilty sea foam green eyes.

"I won't leave again, Caleb."

"Yes, you say that now, but then, what happens when some other 'stuff' happens, Olivia? You just gonna head for the hills again?" I said suspiciously.

She narrowed her eyes at me, saying, "Okay, _that_ I did not deserve."

"Well it seems to me like you just up and left for _no_ good reason." I goaded, trying to get out of her the reason that she had left. Well, that, and I kinda enjoyed getting a rise outta her. "It also seems as if you came back for no good reason."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." She glared at me, hissing her words at me through her clenched teeth.

"Oh _really_?" I smirked, leaning closer to her.

"Yes, _really_." She practically spat at me, venom in her voice.

"Well then, why don't you tell me, _Livvy_." I said calmly, smirk still on my face as I called her another one of her childhood nicknames. I was so obviously pissing her off beyond reason. It was hilarious. She looked like she wanted to bludgeon me over the head with the heavy mug sitting in front of her. The way she was looking from him to the mug and back again, it was a definite possibility that the idea was going through her mind.

This was odd. I never usually enjoyed pissing people off. That was Reid's area of expertise. But, for some reason, she was just too much fun a target to pass up.

"Well then, why don't you mind your own damned business, _Cay_?" She said, and I cringed at my own childhood nickname. She said my name like it was a cuss.

"I could do that." I said, pretending to ponder the idea. "Or you could tell me."

"Or, you could go fuck yourself." She snapped at me.

"Nah, I'd rather not." I said, and we were silent for a moment. I suddenly realized that I was inches from her face, and could probably kiss her if I wanted to. _No! No! No!_ I wanted to shout at myself. This is _Olivia_ we were talking about here. You know, the girl you've had a strong distaste for since first glance? Why I felt a sudden compassion for her, I didn't know. "So, are you gonna tell me, or should I start guessing?"

"Bite me, Cay."

"Where?" I blurted, speaking without thinking, without being able to bite back the very 'Reid-like' and very 'Un-Caleb-like' response. She raised her eyebrows at me as I bit my lip, trying not to blush like a ninny. Why had I just said what I just said?

She looked almost startled, but quickly regrouped. "You shouldn't hang out with my brother so much. It'll pollute your brain."

"How would you know how much we hang out?" I said, unable to hide the betrayal we had all felt when she had left. "How would you know anything about them at all anymore?"

She narrowed her eyes into slits at me again. "Funny, I had always pinned you as the polite, proper, rule-abiding nice guy. I don't remember you being such an ass."

"Funny is that something's up because you won't stop dodging my questions. That's what seems funny around here. So, either you're trying to hide the reason _why_ you left, or you really _don't_ have a good reason."

"Shut up." She said, looking like she would cry.

"And now, you finally have felt all the guilt getting to you and came back."

"I said shut up, Cay."

"You felt _sorry_ for them, and came back."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut it."

"And I'm sure that flashy ring on your finger has some meaning in an explanation, now, doesn't it?"

"I said shut up, damnit!"

"So I'm guessing I hit close to home, eh?"

She looked pissed. "Go to hell."

I smirked. "Thought so. So, which is it?"

"Fuck you, Caleb! You don't know shit!" She shouted, standing up, turning to walk away.

Before she could do so, I stood up too, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back, turning her around to face me as I clamped my other hand around her second wrist. I had again surprised myself with my boldness. My behavior was so out-of character when I was with her. Why was that? I caught a glimpse of her face, and spoke softer than I had intended to. She looked upset. "You're right. I don't. So why don't you enlighten me. Tell me what drove you out of Ipswich."

"No." She said stubbornly, looking up at me defiantly.

"Then tell me this; why did you come back? Why now?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Caleb." She told me. "I didn't back when we were kids, and I won't do it now. So why don't you stop with your 'holier than thou' attitude, please. I don't need your bullshit. I'm not in your Covenant, which means I don't have to answer to the likes of _you_."

"Is everything alright?" We turned to see Reid, followed by Tyler, the two of them looking between the two of us.

I let go of Olivia Kay's wrists, expecting her to throw a fit. But then again, that type of thing had never been her style. She put one of her most _dazzling_ smiles, saying, "Oh, yes, everything's fine. I was just telling Caleb here that I wasn't feeling well, and that I wanted to go home and rest." She said, her lie flawlessly perfect, her dazzling smile never once faltering from her pretty face.

"Do you want us to take you anywhere?" Reid said, and both he and Tyler looked concerned.

"Um, well, dad enrolled me in Spencer's, so actually, could you take me back to the dorms?" She told them, the dazzling smile still on her face.

"You're going to school with us?" Tyler asked, and she nodded. "That's great." He said, breaking into a grin.

"Come on, then, we'll take you back." Reid said.

"Thanks." She said as Reid cast me a glance before turning, both him and Tyler walking towards the door. As soon as they turned, she dropped the act. "Bye _Caleb_." She sneered at me.

She went to push past me, but I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She stiffened, and stayed turned away from me, her shoulders tense as I placed my mouth right beside her left ear. "Nice cover. But this is far from over, Liv."

She shivered, and paused for a moment as if sorting through her head for the right response. She turned and looked up at me defiantly. "Hell if it's not." She told me, with intent on sounding angry, but her words came out weak and shaky; and I was winning. I smirked, releasing her wrist. I stared after her as she ran quickly across the bar to catch up to her brothers. She cast me one last glance, before hurriedly exiting Nicky's.

**Olivia Kay**

_Why? Why oh why had his hot breath on the back of my neck affected me so?_ I thought to myself as I slipped my key into the lock of my dorm room. _Why did he care? And why was he so damned persistent?_ I twisted the key in the lock, pushing open the door, stepping into my dorm room. _And why did he have to be so observant? How did he notice the ring so easily?_ I thought to myself, staring down at the ring on my left ring finger. I pushed the door shut behind me with my foot, placing my cell phone on my dresser as I rubbed my head.

"Hello Olivia Kay. I've been waiting for you." Came a velvety-smooth voce from the darkness. It startled me so much that I almost lost my footing. I slammed my hand against the wall and moved it around until I found the switch, flicking the lights on.

There, on my bed, lounged a smirking brunette with baby blue eyes. He was enticing… seductive… but most of all, he was evil.

I pushed myself off the wall, holding a hand to my chest. "Jesus, Chase! You almost scared me half to death." I rolled my eyes at him, walking towards the bed. "Anyways, couldn't you at least knock, like a normal person?" I snarled at him. I hated this person with every fiber of my being.

He cocked his head to the side, saying, "Knocking's beneath me."

I snorted at his reply, saying "Arrogant bastard." to myself under my breath.

He was suddenly behind me, curling an arm over my shoulder, his hand finding its way under my chin. "Careful, Olivia." He cautioned me. I froze in fear, trying not to tremble as he leaned down, his mouth against my ear as he spoke. "Remember, I could kill them all; at any moment. Pogue… Tyler… Reid… your dad… little Dawnie… your Aunt Phoebe!" I cringed as his voice got louder, but not because of the volume he spoke at. I had been in the middle of a crisis when he showed up. He killed my best friends' parents; they were like my second parents. I got my best friend and Aunt out of the city and tried to leave myself. But he got to me first, and he threatened to kill everyone I cared about if I didn't help him. He wanted revenge on Caleb for their showdown at Putnam barn; a rematch. Oh yes, he told me _all_ about that. He really is a sore loser. Anyways, he wanted Caleb's share of the power. He wanted Caleb dead. I don't want Caleb to die, but my own life was hanging in the balance. If I decided to help him, he'd spare my life, and the lives of all who I hold dear. He'll kill me and the rest of 'em on the spot if I tell anyone what's _really_ going on. He's using me to get to the two '_weakest_'; in his opinion, anyway. My brother's, because neither of them have ascended yet. From there, he'll use all three of us to get to Caleb.

I yanked my chin out of his hold. "I know, Chase."

He circled me; grabbing me by the shoulder with one hand, grabbing my chin roughly with the other, forcing me to look into his eyes. "For the sake of everyone you care about, you had better."

"I understand, _Chase_." I said through gritted teeth.

"Good." He finally said, a smirk on his face. "So, I see that you loathe Caleb."

"He irks me. Always has." I lied.

"Excellent." I stayed silent as he continued. "You've done well." I hated Chase. Maybe a meteor would crash through the ceiling and fall on his head. I looked up. Nope, no such luck. He yanked on my chin, forcing me to look at him again. "Olivia…" His grip loosened slightly as the hand on my chin slid to my cheek, his eyes softening. He then brought my face up to his, his lips meeting my own. I wanted to 

scream, I wanted to cry. I wanted to kick him in the groin and tell him to stick his fucking kiss where the sun don't shine. But I didn't. I tightened my hands into fists at my sides instead, and stayed a statue until he pulled back. He stared hard into my eyes, making me shiver as he said, "Your life belongs to me now." Correction. _Now_, I really wanted to cry.

* * *

So... what do you think?

Lemme know, R&R please!

Thanks!

-SDSL


	3. If Only You Knew

Dear Readers-

Okay, so I had to do some rewriting on the last chapter and this one because I had to fix a few things in order to make it work the way I wanted it to, so yea. Just take a few seconds and read it through. It won't hurt you and you'll understand the story a whole lot more if you do. Thanks.

-SDSL

**Disclaimer:** I WANTT!! But no, I do not own. ( I just close my eyes and play make believe).

**Chase**

I sat on the end of her bed, watching as she slept. Her face was peaceful when she was sleeping. She looked not at all like she did when she was awake. When she was awake, and around him, a look of pure disgust or hatred always shone through… and I secretly knew that it was all for me, the hatred that she felt that marred her gorgeous features. It was my fault… but I would never admit it. I stood, moving closer to her face. I brushed a few stray strands away from her face, cupping her cheek in my hand as she stirred.

"Five more minutes, Chase." She grunted, turning over, pulling her face out of my hand. I loved her, but she hated me… with every fiber of her being. I took hold of one of her hands. She tensed visibly at first, but then relaxed into my touch.

I was about to speak, when there was a loud knock at her door, and someone called. "Hey, Olivia Kay! It's Caleb and the rest of us; open up." At this she shot straight up in her bed, eyes wide, releasing my hand. I grimaced, as she glanced like a deer caught in headlights between the door and me as there was another loud rapping noise at the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but I clamped my hand over her mouth firmly. "Liv, are you in there?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes turning black as I let my thought… or I guess you could say my command, slip into her mind, "_Not a word._"

"Where could she be?" I heard Reid's annoyed yet muffled voice from the other side of the door say.

"Maybe the coffee shop on campus?" I heard Tyler suggested meekly. I had to strain my ears to hear, considering his voice was already quiet without being muffled by being on the other side of the door.

"I dunno dude." Pogue said, and I could practically hear it in his voice.

"Why don't you go check?" Caleb suggested. "I've got something to do, anyway. I'll meet you in class, Pogue." I heard the other boys' voices fading as they walked away, and suddenly the door started to come unlocked. Olivia looked at me, fear in her eyes. Shit. I couldn't let our cover to be blown so easily. ‑­

I let my eyes turn black once more as we rose quickly; our backs softly hit the ceiling without making a sound just as Caleb burst in, his own eyes black.

I studied her face as she watched him, and I realized I had misjudged her feelings for him. She obviously didn't hate him… but I'm not quite sure what she was feeling. He walked to the bathroom, checking in there, looking around… everywhere but up at us. He shook his head. "I hope this isn't another one of your disappearing acts, Livvy, for your sake…" He started to walk out and I heard him quietly say, "and for mine." I saw her heart practically breaking as he said those words. After he closed the door, I locked it with my power, and we floated slowly down until we were standing on the ground once more. My eyes went back to normal, and she stood up, furious, stalking towards her dresser.

She slid on a leather jacket over the camisole she had been wearing. She then slid off her pajama pants, not even giving me a glance, let alone a second thought. She was not one to be modest, and I sure as ell didn't mind as I let my eyes rake over her fit body. She continued by sliding on a pair of tight, dark jeans and running a brush through her hair. She then slipped on a pair of high-heeled black boots, and grabbed her purse off the dresser, unzipping it, pulling out her keys.

I suddenly snapped out of it, saying, "Olivia Kay." She looked up and glared at me and I corrected myself. "Kay where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?" She said absently as she continued to rummage through her purse. She finally managed to pull out a lighter and a box of Marlboro cigarettes, tossing her purse onto the bed before looking back up at me, saying, "I need a smoke." She then turned to the door, yanking it open and slamming it shut behind herself.

**Caleb**

I walked into my Psychology class, feeling annoyed. If Olivia _was_ back for good, and if she _was_ going to Spencer's, I had _yet_ to see her- _at all_. And that bugged me. The bell rang, and I was snapped out of my thought process, and scanned the room for a seat. The only other Son of Ipswich in my class was Pogue, but he sat at one of the two-seated tables next to his girlfriend, Kate. Apparently, they made up. He flashed me a look to say he was sorry, but I just waved it off with a dismissive gesture that was meant to say that it was no big deal. Sarah sat two rows back and one over to the left behind them, but she refused to meet my gaze. I guess this would qualify as a 'messy break-up'. So much for trying to be friends. I sat at the empty table-for-two that was next to Pogue and Kate.

"Mr. Danvers, I would rather you take your seat _before_ I begin my class." My teacher snapped.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I said, looking down at my desk, ignoring Pogue as he blatantly stared at me, trying to get my attention.

Toward the end of the period, the door opened and closed, and from the sound of the steps, it sounded like a girl, but I didn't look up. "Ah, Miss Hayes. Lovely. I wondered when you would be joining us." I wasn't going to look up until Pogue nudged me. When I did look up, my mouth fell open. It was Olivia Kay. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Kay Hayes." Pogue and I exchanged a look, both of us thinking the same thing. _Since when did she go by **Kay Hayes**?_ "She has come all the way from New York City, where she attended the special magnet school for the arts, Buxton Academy. She will be with us for the rest of the year, and I expect that you will all make her feel at home. Miss Hayes, why don't you take a seat next to Mister Danvers, if you please." Mrs. Mercer said, motioning to me.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Mercer. I look forward to being in your class for the rest of the year." She said in a voice just oozing with charm as she flashed our teacher her dazzling trademark smile, leaving our teacher looking quite dazzled indeed. She turned to face me, and as soon as our eyes connected, the smile slid right off of her face, her eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

Olivia Kay then changed her expression once more as she walked toward me with a newfound smirk. "Hey Cay." She said in a soft, mocking voice, sliding into the seat beside myself. Pogue and I shared another look. _What the hell was up? Why the sudden nastiness?_ Kate pulled on his sleeve, asking him about Olivia Kay. I could barely hear him, but I knew exactly what he was saying.

"Liv? What's up?" I said, and she grunted in recognition. I looked at Pogue again, then back to her. "Where you been all morning? We were looking for you…"

"I had things to do… places to go… people to see." She snarled under her breath. I rose an eyebrow. Whatever she'd had to do this morning had really ticked her… I smirked. It was always fun, getting on her nerves.

"Well then…" I said, as she stared straight ahead again, lips pulled tightly into a thin line. But I didn't want to stop talking to her for some reason. "So…you have A.P. Psychology?" I asked casually. "I didn't expect that."

"What, didn't expect me to be smart, _Danvers_?" She quipped at me in a whisper, in a nasty way. I could see Pogue watching us out of the corner of his eye. His eyebrow rose at her statement. Kate was watching too, looking quite confused.

"No, that's not it at all… it's just, you're just a bit younger than us, in case you didn't notice." I said. I was starting to get really irritated with her. She had always been the one to push my buttons and get under my skin. Even Reid couldn't get me as riled up as she could. "What's with the attitude, huh? Why so nasty? What's up your ass this time?" I said in a patronizing way, talking to her like I would any of the guys. Pogue shook his head. "And what's with the last name thing?"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead twenty times over by a steam-roller truck. She was so irate at this point that she looked between me at the pen in her hand as if she was mulling over the idea of stabbing me in the eye with her pen right then and there. "Eat me, you fucker." She said, setting down her pen, finally settling on flinging an insult at me instead of using physical assault.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of your goddamned attitude. Why the sudden nastiness?" I told her under my breath.

She laughed a dry, humorless laugh. She was quiet for a second, and then looked up at me, a storm brewing in her sea foam-green eyes. "Caleb… I have told you before, and I'll tell you again. I'm not part of your little… **covenant**." She said 'covenant' in a barely audible voice that even I had to strain to hear. But both Pogue and Kate heard. Kate looked shocked, and Pogue rose his eyebrows. Kate pulled on his sleeve again, most likely asking him how Olivia Kay knows about the covenant. "I have never, ever, in all my life, followed orders from you, answered to you, or ever even give a _flying fuck_ what you say or think. So, just get the _hell_ over it, and stop being a control freak."

I sat, stunned at her little mini-speech… for about five seconds. "Since when do you go by Kay Hayes?" I pried.

"Since when has that been any of your damned business?" She hissed at me under her breath.

I was taken aback, as I said, "Whoa there. Uncalled for." She was silent, so I smirked, saying, "So, are you gonna tell me?"

She sighed, shooting me a sideways glare. "If you must know, I wanted a fresh start… otherwise, I'll just be in hell, and tempted to leave. I just wanted to keep myself out of that position, because I don't want to leave again." She spoke quickly, putting emphasis on the fact that she didn't plan on leaving.

Suddenly everything clicked in my head. "Ohhhhhhhh!" I exclaimed. Pogue, Kate, and especially Olivia Kay… or just Kay I guess… whatever… anyway they all looked at me like I had gone bonkers. "I get it now."

"Get what now?" She dared to ask, even though she was still obviously pissed at me.

"Why you're mad. It was yesterday, at Nicky's… right?" I said to her just before the bell rang. "Speaking of, are you gonna tell me? Or should I continue guessing until I get it right?" I said as we gathered up our stuff, heading for the door. Kate kissed Pogue on the cheek, and went for her class, which was the other direction, and then he jogged, catching up to us, walking on the other side of Olivia Kay.

She looked annoyed… and a little of something else that I couldn't identify. Shock, maybe? All I knew was that she was definitely frustrated, and somewhat pissed. "This again?" She said, her voice strained, as she stared straight ahead, refusing to look at either of us.

"Yes, _this_ again." I insisted.

She sighed, still looking pissed as she turned her face towards me. And then, I realized, her eyes portrayed a small flicker of fear for a few seconds, before she managed to mask it again. "Caleb, just stop it. Please, I'm _begging_ you to drop this." She said desperately, actually _pleading_ with me. Pogue and I exchanged a look over her head. Now we knew something was going on.

"What's going on, Liv?" I asked suspiciously. "I know you, and you don't beg. Ever."

"It's nothing!"

"You need to tell us." Pogue said seriously.

"Just let it go!" She told us sharply.

"No!" I said stubbornly.

"Caleb, please listen to me. You have _no_ idea how dangerous the ground is that you're treading on." She told me. _So she finally admits that there's a problem. But what danger was she talking about?_

"What do you-" Pogue started, but she cut him off.

"Guys, you _need_ to let it go." She said, one-hundred percent serious now.

"Come _on_, Liv-" I started, but we ran into Reid and Tyler.

"Hey sis." Tyler smiled. I felt so bad. It was so completely obvious that he believed every word, every line that Olivia had spoken since she'd gotten here. At least, he _wanted_ to. He wanted to so badly, nay, he _needed_ for her to be telling the complete and total truth. That she was here for good, and that all her cards were on the table like she kept insisting. Problem was that I had a feeling that she still had a few cards hidden up her sleeve. It's just, the was something kinda… _off_ and just not _quite_ right about her story. I think Tyler was only over-looking it because if something else went wrong, it just might kill him.

"Hey Ty." She said with a smile as Tyler slung an arm around her shoulders. Her mood, her manner, her facial expressions, and her words changed; she was completely different from merely seconds beforehand.

"We missed this morning." Reid said.

"Oh, I know! Caleb told me. I'm _so_ sorry." She said, acting completely nonchalant about it, as if it were nothing. "I was just _really_ busy. I had to talk to the Provost, and then I had some things to take care of down at the admissions office…" Pogue looked at me, bewildered, and, for one moment, I knew we were both thinking something that was along the lines of the fact that Olivia was either _bipolar_ (which is not an unlikely answer, might I add), or one _hell_ of a liar; and not to mention feeding Reid and Tyler a load of bull.

"Oh, no big deal. We were just hoping to catch up a bit." Reid brushed it off. "Say, when do you have your free period?" He said thoughtfully.

"Here let me check." She said pulling out her schedule, scanning it for her free period. "Um… let's see, I have free period…" She started casually looking at it once, but then did a double-take, staring at the paper as if it were possessed. " Now." She said in quiet surprise. "Huh."

"Awesome, we all do too! Say, you wanna go hang out in the lounge?" Tyler said to her, smiling widely.

"Sure." She said, finally snapping out of it, looking up at me. "What about you, Cay?" se asked. Pogue gave me another look over her head, raising an eyebrow, mouthing "_Cay?_"

"Um… no! I mean, nah, Pogue and I got to go discuss some stuff for swim practice tommorow."

"We do?" Pogue said, confused, not catching on.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, we do. See, there's that _thing_… don't you remember that _thing_? Because we finally have time, and we gotta go do the _thing_… for swim practice… right now." I said firmly as a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh, right! That _thing_! Yea, we do. Sorry, Caleb, I forgot." He said, covering his tracks.

No one seemed to think that this was anything out of the ordinary. "Okay then, see you guys next period." Tyler said. I refrained from rolling my eyes as he, Reid, and Olivia walked off. I decided that I would have to have a _serious_ talk with Tyler and Reid… about how freaking gullible they were.

Pogue looked at me silently for a moment, then cracked up, saying, "Cay?"

I hit him in the back of the head. "You're an idiot, you know that right? If I could use on you without aging, then I would. Often." I said, irritated.

"Well I'm sorry, but when you come up with a lie to cover your ass, it would be nice if you, _gee_, I dunno, **TELL ME FIRST**!"

"Well it was kinda a spur of the moment thing, Pogue! There was **no** before! Only a during… and then an after! Which reminds me, I think we need to have a _serious_ chat with Reid and Tyler about their little 'too gullible for their own good' issue."

"Well then, what's the after? Why'd you want to get away from them?"

"She's lying." I said finally.

"How d'ya figure?"Pogue said as I rubbed a hand over my face, letting out a long breath.

"Well it's either that, or she's fucking _bipolar_." I told him as we walked outside, sitting at a picnic table.

He nodded in agreement. "This is true…" He said, pondering it. "and, actually, quite possible, when you think about it."

"She's feeding us all a load of bull. I'm not buying it, and you're not buying it; but the problem is, that both Reid _and_ Tyler are." I explained. "It's just, it takes a few weeks for a single-room request to go through, and about two weeks after that to get a school uniform made, which means she's been here for a little over a month; at least, maybe more. It all adds up. She's lying."

"But what would he have to lie about? What could be _so bad_ that she would lie to us- her family?" Pogue said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the what is pretty obvious; she's lying. It's just the why that's got me stumped. That part just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well for starters; why she left. If it's bad enough to drive her out of Ipswich; the town she's been in love with since she was little, and away from her brothers; whom she loves more than life itself, then it's gotta be pretty bad. Bad enough to lie about it." I reasoned. "And now, without a reason, she's back. And not just a few months later, oh no. Four years. This all just seems very odd to me."

"Okay so now we know general details, but what about specifics? Like why would she lie about all of those things?"

"Well we need to find out why. For Reid and Tyler's sake." I was silent for a second, then something clicked in my mind. "Come on; let's go to the admissions office." I told him, standing up.

"Why?"

"I wanna see if Oliv-I mean, _Kay_ is actually telling the truth for once."

**Olivia Kay**

We were sitting on a couch in the lounge; Reid, Tyler and I. We were laughing about all the old times, and things we did when we were younger. I sat with my back against Tyler's shoulder, my feet in Reid's lap.

"So, Olivia. How was life in the city?" Reid asked.

We were all silent for a few moments, and then I said, "Well… you guys know that our Aunt Phoebe is just great; amazing really. But…" I paused. "I dunno, I'm not cut out for city- living. I _missed_ Ipswich too much to ever stay in New York… I missed _you_ guys too much." I said truthfully.

Tyler lifted up his arm, curing it around me, kissing me on the forehead. "Olive… _Kay_." He corrected himself. "You don't even _know_ how much we missed you. Don't you ever leave us again like that. Please. It was too hard, living without you."­

I nodded, unable to respond. I wanted to cry again; it seemed that it was typical for me these days. I absolutely _hated_ lying to them, but it was for their own good. I had to keep them safe; even now, considering my life depends on it.

"Gah. So mushy. I think she's more like you than me, Baby boy." Reid smirked, and all three of us laughed.

Suddenly, "Aw, isn't it sweet. The _morons_ of Ipswich, and what's this? Their bastard sister. Nice try, _Kay_, but I could tell it was your skank-ass stink from miles away. My, my… some things never change, do they?" came a snotty voice that caused both Reid and Tyler to tense up visibly. I looked up to see Keira Snyder, the whore, followed by a few guy and my worst night mare; Aaron Abbot.

I stood, looking her up and down, smile plastered on my face. "Keira. Wow. It's been a while hasn't it? But how could I have not recognized you? You look the same; same shred of fabric, same caked on make- up, same nasally voice… hell, even the same stuck up rich bitch attitude. Shame though, really. I thought you might have grown out of that one." I said with an innocent smile as the smirk slid right off her face. My brothers stifled their laughter as she stalked out the way from which she came.

"Hey, Olivia Kay. How have you been?" Ah, my worst nightmare speaks; and gives me the once-over as he sported his pervy grin. My heart sunk in my chest, a lump stuck in my throat, and a pit appeared in my stomach. "Man, New York was good to you."

"Fine, until you and your slut girlfriend dragged your sorry asses in here." I said, trying to sound unfazed… trying to stay strong. I gripped Tyler's hand in a death grip though, causing him to look at me questioningly.

"Oh, and fine you are baby. You know you want a good time." He smirked, as I tried not to cry. "You know, like we did before." He whispered in my ear, unbeknownst to my brothers. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Reid and Tyler stood as Reid got in Aaron's face. "Abbot, you'll have a cap in your ass f you call my sister 'baby' ever again." Reid growled.

"I've… I've got to go guys, I'm sorry. I'll see you later." I said to my brothers, yanking my bag off the ground and throwing it over my shoulder, turning on my heel, rushing out of the room. As soon I was out of sight, I broke into a run, refusing to cry. I had already sobbed for a half hour today, this morning, when I locked myself in the bathroom. I didn't want to again. I willed the terrifying nightmares and horrible memories to stay hidden as I pushed myself to run faster.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of hands grab me from behind, and throw me against a wall, causing me to scream. A hand went over my mouth, and I realized that it was just Pogue and Caleb, and I stopped screaming. Pogue removed his hand, and I asked, "What?" Relieved and annoyed at the same time.

"Tell us why you left, Olivia Kay." Caleb asked forcefully. I groaned inwardly.

"Forget this; I don't have to tell you anything. Now, if you don't mind I have places I need to-" I started, trying to push past them, but Pogue pushed me against the wall again, holding me there this time.

"We're not fucking around anymore." Pogue growled.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything wrong. Let me go." I tried to struggle, but it was not use. Pogue was definitely way too strong for me to escape.

"Where were you this morning?" Caleb asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I- huh? What?" I said, confused.

"You heard me."

"Uh, I already told you, the Provost and then admission's office-"

"Hah, um, yea, I would believe you," Caleb said, "except for the fact that we _went_ to the admission's office. And guess what we found out? You lied. You weren't there." _Fuck. Well, there goes my alibi._ "So, I'm going to ask you again; Olivia Kay, where were you this morning?"

"I, um, you… I… my room." I answered truthfully, finally broken. They had caught me. They exchanged a look. "I went out to get some breakfast, and then I was in my room." I said tearfully, fudging the truth the tiniest bit. I didn't want them know that I smoked.

"What were you doing that made you late? And for once, Olivia Kay, stay on this truth thing you just started and don't lie to us. Or we'll know." Caleb said.

"I- I was I um, I… was crying, alright? I was crying. Are you satisfied now, ya prick?" I said angrily, telling the truth on that one. I cried while I was having a smoke.

"Not nearly." He said. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you crying, damn it?" Caleb said.

"None of your damn business!" I shouted, beginning to struggle once more.

"Yes, it is! We care, okay? We fucking care! Which means we deserve to know!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Not until you tell us."

"NO!"

"Well, then, tell us why you left."

"Let me fucking go right fucking now!!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU _TELL US_ WHY YOU LEFT!" Caleb said as he pushed Pogue to the side a bit, gripping my forearms tightly.

I finally broke down and started to cry. "You want to know why I was crying this morning? You want to know why I left?" And they nodded. "You were judging me, when you really had no _fucking_ idea what happened, and it's something I have had to bare on my own shoulders for _years_!" I screamed at them. "I WAS **RAPED**!" I sobbed, finally telling someone the truth, and they were both stunned silent.

Caleb was the first to shake it off. "Oh, Livvy." He murmured, pulling me into his arms. I clutched his shirt, staining the front of it with my tears as he held me tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I never meant to… If I had just _known_… I'm sorry." He said. And I cried harder, knowing I was going to be responsible. Responsible for everything. For my brother's finally turning on me… for destroying the boy I care for… the _only_ boy I care for… the one who cares for me… the boy who I'm in love with.

YES!! MWAHAHA! I am devious, no? Tell me what you think please! I must know! R&R!

-SDSL


	4. Where Are We?

**Dear Readers-**

**HAHAHA! YESSSS! I'm done! FINALLY!! MWAHHHHHHHAHAHAH!!**

**-SDSL**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Unfortunately.

**Olivia Kay**

_I sat alone in the cafeteria, like every day since moving here. My school contained all the grades from 6__th__ to 12__th__, which made everything that much more intimidating. But today, that changed. While I was sitting all by my lonesome, someone came up randomly and sat beside me and someone next to them as well. I looked up from my book, raising an eyebrow._

_The first person, who had sat down right next to me, was a thin, petite girl. She had soft, straight, light brown hair, ice blue eyes and pretty face. Next to her was a boy with short brown hair and the same ice blue eyes as the girl, and he had his eyebrow pierced._

_The girl smiled at me as I continued to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Hi." She said. I finally put my book down with a sigh._

"_I'm not getting rid of you, am I?" I asked her in good humor._

"_Nope." She said, still smiling._

"_She's __shameless__." The boy joked._

"_Oh be quiet you." The girl said, smacking his arm lightly. She then turned to me, smiling once more as she said, "Don't mind him, he's a jerk." She held out her hand to shake as she said, "I'm Dawn Evans."_

"_Olivia Kay Simms-Hayes-Garwin." I smiled, taking her hand, shaking it._

"_Wow, what a mouthful." Dawn teased._

"_I know, I know. You can just call me Li-" I started, but stopped myself. __**Livvy**__. I was gonna say Livvy. That was what Caleb used to call me. But… but I didn't want to remember, to be reminded of the family, _

_friends, and the life that I left behind back in Ipswich. Suddenly, I realized that all my old nicknames stemmed from my first name. So, I decided to change that. Even if it was just for a moment. "You can just call me Kay for short. Kay Hayes." I mean, it was my mom's name._

"_Great!" Dawn said, smiling. "Oh shoot! I forgot my lunch in my locker. I'll be right back." She got up, running out of the room, leaving me alone with the boy._

"_So," He started, "you're new here, aren't you?"_

_I nodded. "Yea, um, I just moved in here with my Aunt Phoebe."_

"_Phoebe Hayes?" He asked, and I nodded again. "No way! That's awesome! We live right next door!" _

"_Really? That's-" I started, but stopped. "Wait, __**we**__?" I said, confused._

"_Oh, yea. I meant Dawn and me. She's my little sister." He explained. "I'm sorry, she forgot to introduce me. I'm David."_

"_Kay." I smiled, then said, "So, little sister? That's funny. I could've sworn the two of you looked as if you were twins."_

"_Yea, we do look alike, don't we?" He smiled. "No, I'm in 9__th__ grade, and that little ankle-biter who has the same face as I do is only in 6__th__. How old are you?" He asked me._

"_Oh, I'm the same age as the 'ankle-biter'." I said, teasing him. He blushed for some unknown reason, which actually, in turn, made me blush as well._

"_So, where's the accent from? You __definitely__ do not sound as if you're from around here. And you're definitely not pushy enough; although I'm sure my sister has enough of that for the both of you." He joked._

_I laughed a little bit, and said, "She's not that bad. Anyway, I'm from Massachusetts. Although I'm sure you've never heard of it." He shook his head, giving me a shrug that said 'sorry'. "Nah, don't you worry about it. It's a pretty small town." I smiled at him and he stared at me for a few moments. "What?" I said, becoming a little paranoid. "Do I have something on my face?"_

_He laughed. "You're too cute." He told me, causing me to blush once again."No, um, it's just, has anyone ever told you that you have __the__ most uniquely beautiful eyes that they have ever seen? They're almost __**identical**__ to the sea." He told me._

_I was pulled back into a memory of my old life… of Ipswich… unwillingly so. I was pulled back to Caleb and myself, stand on the beach, facing Caleb only a moth before while my brothers and Pogue were horsing around in the ocean nearby. We had been sitting on a rock during the sunset when Caleb turned to me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face as he said the only nice thing he'd ever said to me… 'Your eyes are beautiful… just like the ocean; just like you.' He had whispered to me, leaning in as our lips met once, twice, three times… I pulled back. 'Why me?' I asked him. He ran his hand over my cheek, and then cupped my face. 'Because I feel different when I'm with you… I am different. I don't know what it is about you… but I definitely know that it's because of you.' He told me as our lips met once more._

_I nodded, snapping back into reality. "Yea… yea, I have been told that before." _

_Suddenly, Dawn entered the cafeteria with a spiky-haired blonde boy with brown eyes on her arm. "Oh for God's sake." David said in an irate voice as he glared at the boy._

"_What?" I said, confused._

"_That's Dawn's boyfriend. Figures that she'd leave for her lunch and come back with a dirtbag." He snarled. I looked at him confused, so he continued on, explaining. "He's too old for her; 5 years too old, to be exact. He's in 11__th__ grade."_

"_Hey there, guys, so sorry I forgot to introduce you to David." Dawn said, finally arriving at our table. "I'm just forgetful that way. I hope you two have been getting acquainted." She said._

"_Oh, yes, we have. And so I see you found what you were looking for?" David said._

"_Oh, yes." She told him, lifting up her lunch, even though she knew that was not even close to what her brother had mean as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Everything I need is right here." She then turned to me, smiling once more as she sat on the other side of me, and the blonde sat beside her. "Oh! Where are my manners? Kay, this is James Henderson. James. This is Kay Hayes."_

"_She's new here." David said. "She just moved in with her Aunt, Phoebe Hayes."_

"_Oh, no way! That means that she lives-"_

"_Right next door." David said, smiling at me as he finished her sentence._

"_Oh my goodness! This is going to be so awesome! Oh, you should sleep over next weekend!" Dawn said excitedly._

"_Oh, um, I dunno-" I started. I didn't want to get attached to any one. I didn't want to set down any roots. You see, I have a bad tendency of leaving people._

"_Oh, come __on__!" Dawn whined. "It'll be fun! Please?" She begged. Sitting here. Looking at her, begging for me to sleep over, I just couldn't say no._

"_Okay, okay."_

I woke up, my eyes snapping open as sat up suddenly in my bed. The cafeteria of my school in New York, as well as the voices and feelings of my past there, faded away, into the back of my consciousness. But I felt them, they were all still there. Such a memory… it was one that had trigged such things that I wanted so badly to forget, things that I had been trying to bury for six months. Why were they surfacing? Why now?

My thoughts were interrupted when my hand touched bare skin and I jumped. I turned to see… Caleb. He slept soundly beside me on the bed, his hand was draped around my stomach as I stared, confused, at his sleeping form, hoping dearly I hadn't made the mistake of having one too many shots of tequila. Been there, done that, do **not** wanna go back.

The events of yesterday suddenly floated across my mind, and I felt relieved as I remembered why we were in this precarious position. Caleb and Pogue had found out that I had been raped… Caleb took me to my dorm room instead of back to class to keep others from witnessing my breakdown. Then, I had begged him not to leave me alone. A part of me just didn't want to deal with Chase, but he didn't have to know that. After all, another part of me just wanted to be with him, wanted him to stay. I don't know why. So he had stayed, lying down beside me, holding me when I cried. He did everything in his power to comfort me. We must have dozed off, because both of us were still fully clothed in our school uniforms. I stared at the clock that read _3:56 am_.

I don't know why it comforted me, but it did. I slowly lay back down, draping his arm over my stomach without a care in the world as I felt sleep claim me once again.

_I sat on the Evans's couch, in-between Dawn and David, as Mrs. Evans (who insisted that I call her Mary on account of the fact that it made her feel 'not so __**old**__') did the dishes._

"_So dear, you're Kay Hayes? You're Phoebe's little sister?" Mary called to me, smiling. I froze._

"_I beg your pardon, Mrs.Eva- I mean, Mary?"_

"_Oh, well, dear, Phoebe used to tell me all the time about her sweet little sister, Kay Hayes. But that was 11 years ago... which is actually how old you are… that's funny, why is that?"_

"_That's because I'm not her sister. Her sister was my mother. Her name was also Kay Hayes. I'm Phoebe's niece." I explained._

"_Oh, was?"_

"_My… my mother died giving birth to me 11 years ago."_

"_oh my, you poor thing, I'm so sorry." She said as David took my hand._

"_Mother!" Dawn said, embarrassed._

"_No, it's okay, really." I said._

"_I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." David said, making an exit._

"_Kay?" Dawn whispered._

"_Yea?" I whispered back._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes, but… why are we whispering?"_

"_Oh hush, we don't have much time. Kay, do you… do you have a thing for my brother?"_

"_I… huh?"_

"_You heard me!"She hissed._

"_I… uh, I… maybe, I dunno, kinda… yes." I said._

_Dawn smiled at me, clapping her hands together softly. "Really? That's great!"_

"_I- wait, what?" I said, really confused. "Shouldn't you be mad at me?"_

"_For what?" She whispered._

"_For me liking your brother." I hissed back at her._

_She tapped her chin for a moment, as if mulling over my last words. "Hmm, yes, I would consider that a problem…" She started, and then leaned over, positioning her mouth right beside my ear. She then whispered to me in such a low voice that I had to strain my ears to hear it. "…except for the fact that he likes you too." She said, sitting back up fast._

"_What?!" I said just a little too loudly._

"_Be quite!" Dawn hissed, clamping her hand over my mouth._

_Mary paused on the dish she was currently washing. "Is everything alright, dear?" She asked me, true concern in her voice._

_I pulled her hand off my mouth so I could answer. "Yea, yea, I'm fine." I said, turning back to Dawn. "What do you mean?" I said in a hushed tone._

_Dawn sighed, "David likes you, Kay, he told me so himself." She hissed as he entered the room once again._

"_I'm back!" He said as she straightened up and he plopped down in-between us, putting his arms around the two of us. "Did you miss me?"_

"_You were gone?" Dawn joked._

"_Oh, you wound me sis." He said, and they laughed._

"_Mary! Could you come help me with these figures? They don't add up." I heard their father, Mr. Evans (aka Jon) call down._

"_Yea, hold on Jonathan! I'll be right there." She shouted back, turning off the faucet, wiping her hands with a towel. "Dawn, could you come do the rest of the dishes? I've got to go help your father."_

_Mary rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Dawn, who pushed her self up off the couch, shaking her head as she said, "What is it with the men in this family? They're incompetent beyond the realm of normal."_

"_Oh, sweetie, it's not just the men in this family; all men are incompetent beyond the realm of normal." Mary said, leaving the room as Dawn went to the sink to do the dishes._

"_Hey!" David shouted as if he just got it. I burst out laughing. He looked t me, giving me a fake glare. "Listen, you are five seconds away missy…"_

"_Oh, Dawn, help! He's gonna __**scold**__ me." I teased._

"_For God's sake." I heard her mutter as she rolled her eyes at us. "Stinkin' dishes."_

"_That's it." He said, grabbing my waist, tickling me._

"_AH! No! Dawnie, Help!" I gasped in-between my laughter._

"_You asked for it, Kay." She smirked._

"_Dawn!"Mary shouted from upstairs. "Can you come up here and explain to your father that even when I am wrong, I am always right!"_

"_Yea, coming Mom!" She shouted back up to her mother as she started to leave._

"_No! Help! Dawn! Wait!" I shouted between my laughter._

_She turned around, grinning evilly at me. "Play nice, kids." She said, leaving me._

"_NO! UGH! Worst. Best. Friend. EVER!" I shouted after her._

"_Love you too, Kay!" She shouted back at me._

_I finally grabbed his hand, holding it, keeping him from tickling me. He laced his fingers in my own, and I blushed as we turned back to the screen, watching the movie… well, trying to watch the movie anyway. I was too distracted by the boy sitting beside me._

_Suddenly, he cursed under his breath, "Damn it."_

"_What? I asked, looking at him, confused._

"_If only you were __**older**__, Kay." He murmured as he continued to stare at the screen._

_I froze, staring at him, searching his face. "David." I said as I pulled my hand back from his._

_He looked at me, confused. "What? Kay, is everything alright?"_

"_No, David! Everything is not alright." I said, shaking my head._

"_I don't… what did-"_

"_David, you cannot just drop that big of a bomb on me and then just expect everything to be normal between us." I said._

"_What are you…? Shit. Kay, did I actually say that 'I wish you were older' thing out loud?" He questioned as I nodded. "Oh fucking hell. Kay, I-"_

"_David, do you… __**like**__ me?"_

"_Well, of course I like you, Kay, you're a nice perso-" He started to say, but I shook my head at him, cutting him off._

"_No, I mean do you __**like me**__ like me." I said._

"_I, well, you see, Kay, that would make me a HUGE hypocrite. I've always been on Dawn's back about James being so much older than her and… and yes. Yes, I do like you. A lot, actually." He finally said. I sat there with my mouth wide open like a flytrap. Finally, I snapped it shut, turning back to face the T.V. screen, shell-shocked. He liked me. He actually, really liked me… I can't believe it. It's impossible… and yet, the words came out of his mouth. "Kay." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts as I snapped my head to look at him. "Why would you ask me something like that?"_

"_Can you guess?" I finally answered him._

_He looked at me, searching my eyes to see if it was a joke. He seemed to be having a huge internal struggle as we stared at one another. I reached slowly for his hand, as if making any sudden movements would make him disappear. He grabbed my hand, fast, startling me. He rubbed the back of my hand over with his thumb looking down at my hand, then back up at me. We inched closer and closer to one another until he finally said, "Screw the age difference." And finally closed the gap between us, our lips meeting in a kiss._

I shot up in my bed, breathing hard. I put my hand to my head, rubbing off the sheen of sweat. "Holy fuck…" I swore under my breath. What was it with these memories? Two in a row? In the same night? Why now? Why ever? I rubbed my eyes, and realized that there was a wetness on them. _Tears_.

"Bad dream?" Came a silky voice.

I turned towards it, reaching over Caleb's still sleeping form to turn on my lamp. I glanced at the clock. _6:09 am_. Jesus Christ, I am going to be the walking dead when I get to school. I looked at the form in the chair by my window, and resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes at none other than Chase, the creepster of all creepsters. _Of course, the creepo would be watching me sleep._

"Whatever, Chase." I said, not answering his question directly on purpose. I slid out of my bed, leaving Caleb to sleep soundly. Suddenly, I looked at Chase, alarmed. "Chase, you can't be here. If he wakes up, you'll be exposed! They'll never trust me again." I hissed at him.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." He said.

"I have to smoke, anyway." I said, grabbing my purse, sliding on my leather jacket over my uniform. We went out back, behind the dorm building as I lit up my cigarette, taking a puff. He suddenly shot out his hand, backhanding me, causing me to fall to the ground. "What the-" I started, but he yanked me up by the back of my collar, slamming me against the brick wall that was the back of the dorm room building.

He held me there with one arm across my chest, and the other gripping my jaw- hard. "You lied to me, Kay." He spat softly at me.

"I-I-" I started, but he shushed me.

"You did, my dear. You lied about your feelings for Caleb. And you never told me about the rape." He said.

"Well, it's not exactly something you bring up in everyday conversations." I spat back at him.

"Point taken." He said. "But just know, my dear, I'll be watching you. Like always," He said, kissing me hard on the mouth. "_love_." He threw me to the ground, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stood, finding my cigarette, putting it out to prevent forest fires. I don't want a big grizzly bear knocking down my door because I forgot to put out my cigarette.

Anyway, I went back into the room, putting my purse back on my dresser, taking off my leather jacket and throwing it onto the chair recently occupied by Chase. I walked slowly back to the bed, sitting down facing away from Caleb. He stirred, and I turned to face him. "What am I… Olivia? I… oh my fucking God!" He shot up in the bed. "I didn't… we didn't… I'm so sorry, I don't even remember-"

"Caleb, calm down. We didn't sleep together." I told him. "Well, actually, we did sleep together, in the same bed, we just didn't do the deed." I explained.

"Oh thank god." He said, falling back onto the bed as I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just… Reid and Tyler would've killed me." He explained.

"I know. Let's just… let's just go back to sleep." I said, sliding back between the sheets.

"Liv, what happened to your cheek?" He asked, running a hand over it lightly, concerned.

I froze for a second, remembering Chase smacking me. "Oh, I, um, slept on it wrong." I said, lamely.

He bought it, however, lying back down as I did so as well. I turned away from him as he turned off the lamp. Even in the dark, however, I could still see the sparkly shine of the ring on my left ring finger.

Dear FAITHFUL readers-

Seriously, to put up with me, you all are saints. LOL. Anyway, R&R, lemme know what you think!

-SDSL


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY!

I managed to get into my account through a series of other accounts and giving myself new passwords and answering security questions... etc. It took a while. But now that I am back into my account, I'm gonna be able to start updating all of my stories again! I have to do some more writing and upload some of my old files, but I will be continuing and finishing my stories that I have not had access to until now! So finally you all will be getting the chapters you have ben waiting for. Thanks for being so faithful. I'm really excited to provide you with the continuation (and endings in some cases) of my stories! Thanks to all of you and get excited!

ReidLover0700


End file.
